Jean-Paul Baubier
not finished Jean-Paul Baubier, universally referred to by his friends as Northstar, is a mutant with the power of molecular acceleration, and is attending the Xavier School for the Gifted. 'He is a founding member of the revived '''X-Men. ' Description Appearance Northstar is the second-tallest member of the X-Men, standing at 6'04". He has a very slim build, in part due to how his body metabolizes energy. He has short, stylish dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He has was can be called a "preppy" style, preferring trendy clothes, especially in shades of dark blue and white. He often has headphones in, or at least around his neck. Personality Northstar is a cocky, confident young man. He's popular at the Xavier School, and is considered to be cool and trendy. He's something of a jock, and has a "big guy on campus" attitude. He tends to posture and while he doesn't exactly mean to, he has a tendency to be something of a bully. Many in the Xavier School see Northstar as a jerk or a prep, and while neither is wrong, really, they don't quite encapsulate him. He's a conflicted young man, someone who wants to be popular and liked, and lashes out against those who he views as threatening his reputation or status. Despite this, he has a good heart and desires to help others. He has an instinct to protect others and throw himself into dangerous situations. Somewhat impulsive, he tends to believe his judgement is best, though those who have earned his respect will also be followed. Biography Background Jean-Paul Beaubier was only eight years old when his parents were killed in a car crash. While it was officially recorded that Jean-Marie was killed as well, Jean-Paul never believed it; she had disappeared in a flash of light. Everybody believed this was simply a coping mechanism, that he was unable to accept the truth. He never believed it, though, and never gave up the faith that his sister was out there somewhere. After his parents' deaths, he was adopted by his aunt Genevieve in Saint-Remi, Quebec, Canada. He had a happy childhood, and his cousin Louis was like another sibling. They constantly clashed but loved one another and were protective of each other. In high school, he was kicked off of the school's track team for suspected illegal steroid use, although his unnatural levels of speed were actually due to his mutation. He began to act out, and started experimenting with his new abilities. This resulted in a series of incidents that were starting to attract unwanted attention from the Canadian mutant regulatory agency, '''Department H. In the midst of this scandal, he was visited by one Charles Xavier. '''He explained that Jean-Paul was a mutant and brought him into the fold as one of the original six students of the '''Xavier School for the Gifted. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut" '' * Chapter 6 - ''With Friends Like These..." '' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Charles Xavier Northstar respects Charles Xavier a great deal, but he also sees his views and "The Dream" as a little childish. Nonetheless, he respects Xavier's conviction to protect mutants and give them a safe harbor and a sanctuary. More than anything, they have a strong desire to use the X-Men to protect mutants, even if they don't always see eye to eye. Ink Northstar and Ink have a complicated relationship, where they both support each other and have a sort of rivalry. They have a tendency to compete, wrestle, argue, and otherwise act territorial and confrontational with each other. However, they each admire the other and are protective of the other. Ink is a loyal friend to Northstar and they're definitely there for one another. Jamie Madrox Northstar's roommate and, ultimately, his best friend. They get along weirdly well and there is nothing they would not do for the other. Northstar trusts Jamie absolutely, and he is the only person that has an idea that Northstar is gay. Jean Grey One of the new members of the Xavier School, Northstar has a complicated relationship with Jean Grey. She's a bit strange and has an inclination for sticking up for the little guy. Most of his friends think she's a freak, but Northstar thinks she's alright. He admires her courage and desire to do the right thing, even if they don't always see eye to eye. More recently, Northstar has come to Jean in the hope that she can help him find his missing twin. Logan Northstar holds a particular spite for the Wolverine. He has not trusted him since the first night they met, during Wolverine's raid on the school, and despite their time serving on the X-Men together, that opinion has not changed. Logan is dangerous, no buts about it. Petra One of Northstar's closest friends at the Xavier School, Petra is catty, petty, and arrogant but he sees a different side of her than most. He sees her vulnerability, and accepts her for who she is--bitch and all. He knows that she has a crush on him, but doesn't know how to tell her the truth about himself--a truth he can barely admit to himself. Scott Summers Scott has always been a target for teasing and pranks by Northstar. They've never been friends or friendly with each other, and as the years have gone on, things have never been cool between them. The X-Men have made things easier; Northstar has started to see a new side of Scott and is coming to respect and admire him as a leader. Of course, the truth is that Northstar has always held a flame for Scott and a lot of his aggression toward him stems from a denial of his feelings. Character Information Notable Items * '''X-Men Uniform Abilities * Athletics * Business * Combat Training: '''Northstar has been practicing boxing and judo since he was a kid, and has continued this training at Xavier's under Longshot's tutelage. * '''Multilingual: '''English and French * '''Winter Sports Mutant Powers Molecular Acceleration By concentrating, Northstar can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body's moleculle's in a single direction. This allows him to propel his body at superhuman speeds, accelerating his body in a velocity in direct proportion to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. His top speed is currently around 500 mph. * Accelerated Metabolism: '''He possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. * '''Flight: Through sheer concentration and willpower, Northstar has managed to fly short distances on more than one occasion. * Heightened Reflexes: He possesses reflexes far above the average human. * 'Superhuman Durability: '''As a side effect of partially robbing his molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Northstar's entire body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. Trivia * The name ''Northstar comes from the actual North Star, which sailors use to navigate. It holds sentimental significance for him.